


Beholden

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: In blissful gratitude to the man she loves so deeply, Daphne buys a special surprise for Niles. But Roz's interference threatens to ruin Daphne's happiness. (Episode: "The Wizard and Roz").





	Beholden

Her arms full of bags, Daphne sighed, grateful to be finished with her shopping for Frasier and Martin. Finally she could concentrate on what really mattered; her date at Café Nervosa with Niles.

She'd been there hundreds of times; almost every day in fact. But today was different. And her heart warmed just thinking about it.

She stepped onto the brick streets of Pike Place Market and headed for First Avenue. But she'd barely reached the curb when she got a flash.

Was it a vision?

Ever since the session with Sheldon Morey, she'd begun to doubt her ability to sense things before they happened.

But psychic or not, those psychic powers resulted in something truly wonderful. And she wanted nothing more than to show her gratitude to the person responsible for her happiness.

Unexpectedly the flash came again, causing her to stop in her tracks. Well this was certainly odd.

Curious, she returned to the market and stared at the strange sight. For there in the expansive floral section were the most beautiful roses she'd ever seen.

But not just any roses, these were blue. The kind of blue that occurred in Seattle on a cloudless summer day. The kind of blue that blankets the sky or fills the sea. The kind of blue that perfectly matched the eyes of the man she loved so deeply.

It had to be a sign, for there was no other explanation.

She bought them at once, and on impulse headed for the famous candy store that was located on the second level.

When she'd made her purchase she walked out of the store, anxious to get to Café Nervosa. It was still early but she couldn't wait any longer.

Besides, it would be nice to sit and relax a bit before her date arrived. It sounded funny, having a date when she and Niles had been a couple for so long. But Niles merely thought they were getting together for coffee.

He'd been working so hard and for the past few days she'd hardly been able to see him. He deserved something special and she hoped that he had no idea about the surprise she had in store.

She ordered a cup of tea and found a secluded table, grateful to get off of her feet. She was on her third cup of tea when she glanced at her watch, startled at how late it was. When she peered into her bags from Pike Place Market, her heart grew anxious and she decided to call him.

The phone rang repeatedly and she was just about to hang up in disappointment when she heard his voice.

"Niles Crane."

"Hello, Darling."

"Hello, my love."

"Where are you?"

"I'm just finishing up at the office. I'm sorry. I had a patient that ran late and required a full session but I promise to make it up to you."

She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"That's not necessary, but I do miss you terribly. When will you get here?"

He sighed deeply.

"Oh, probably not for another half hour, and then the drive to Nervosa might take a little while. I'm sure the traffic is a nightmare. Always is this time of day. But I promise I'll be there."

She was disappointed, but she tried not to let it show.

"All right. I know you're busy so just take your time. I'll find something to keep me preoccupied while I wait."

"I'm sorry my angel. But like I said, I promise to make it up to you."

The words made her smile. "Well, when you put it that way..."

"I'll be there soon. I love you, Daphne."

"I love you too, Niles."

She hung up the phone and sighed, wondering for the countless time how she'd gotten so lucky.

"Hey, Daphne what are you doing here?"

She looked up to find Roz walking toward her and she smiled. It would be nice to have someone to talk to.

"Oh, just waiting for Niles. He's working late again."

"Whoa, isn't this getting to be a habit with him?"

"Well, he can't help it. I mean, today a client came in late and-."

"Daphne, don't tell me you're not the least bit worried about this?"

"No, why should I be? If he says a patient is late for his appointment than there's nothing I can do about it."

"Haven't I taught you anything? When a man says he's working late, it usually means something else."

"Like what?"

"Like... an affair."

The ridiculous assumption made Daphne laugh. "Oh for God's sake Roz, Niles isn't having an affair! He loves me! How could you even suggest such a thing?"

"Come on Daphne... I don't buy it either, but you have to admit that it's a little suspicious."

Now she was getting annoyed and she wished Roz would leave. As it were, she'd be miserable without Roz to lean on so she'd learned to endure Roz's delusions. But to think that Roz was actually suggesting that Niles was having an affair was deplorable.

She knew that Niles and Roz hadn't ever gotten along as well as Roz and Frasier had but at least she'd been cordial. So how could she even say such a hurtful thing?

"He's just running late, okay?" Daphne snapped.

"All right." Roz said in defeat. "Hey, what's in the bag?"

Daphne's annoyance disappeared and with renewed excitement, she opened the bags from Pike Place Market and removed her purchases.

Roz's eyes sparkled with envy at the sight.

"Whoa! What'd you do, get lucky or something?"

Confused by her friend's comment, Daphne's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Roz ignored her and pulled the items out of her bags. "This! Flowers and candy?"

Daphne couldn't help but blush. "Yes, but-."

"Oh... Does Niles know about this?"

"No, he doesn't. It's supposed to be a surprise so don't say anyth-."

"Oh my God, Daphne! I didn't think you had it in you!" Roz exclaimed.

"Roz, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you! And this mystery person that bought you flowers and candy! Very smart, putting it into a Pike Place Market bag so that Niles doesn't find out!"

"But I did buy it at-."

"You don't need to explain, Daphne but tell me everything! What's this mystery guy like? Is he hot?"

"There is no mystery person and I don't know why you keep saying that!"

"Then what in the heck are you doing with flowers and candy? And blue roses, Daphne? How lame!"

Hurt, Daphne grabbed the flowers from Roz and put them back into the bag. "I thought they were beautiful."

"So you never told me... who's the guy?"

"There is no guy!" Daphne said, feeling her chest tighten. Suddenly she wanted Roz to leave.

"Daphne it's me. I swear I won't say anything. I mean, I know Niles is nice and all but I don't blame you for wanting to be with someone else."

"Oh bloody hell, Roz if you must know, these flowers and candy are for Niles!"

Roz sat back in her chair, aghast at what she'd just heard.

"Oh God, please tell me you're kidding."

Fighting back tears, Daphne stared at the woman who was supposed to be her friend. "What's wrong with giving the man I love chocolate and flowers?"

"It's lame, Daphne! Nobody gives men candy and flowers! I wouldn't even give the hottest guy I'd ever seen-."

"All right, fine, Roz!" Daphne said, trying hard to keep her voice steady. "Just forget I even showed them to you! I just wanted to say thank him for what he did the other night, hiring Sheldon Morrey, the professor of Psychiatry at Seattle University to come over and give me those tests to see if I was really psychic! And then he said 'I don't need a stranger telling me anything about who you are. I want us to get to know each other on our own .Over time.' Isn't that the most romantic-"

As predicted, Roz rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Daphne. If you want to thank him properly just show him to the bedroom. That should satisfy him."

Daphne groaned. Leave it to Roz to completely shatter her enthusiasm by suggesting something entirely different and not surprisingly something where clothes weren't required.

"Roz-."

Ignoring her, Roz looked at her watch. "I need to get going. Hot date." She added with a wink.

"Bye Roz."

With annoyance Daphne watched her friend walk out of Café Nervosa, feeling worse than ever. Angrily she shoved the roses and chocolate into the bag and was about to toss them into the trash when she saw Niles rush in. And as always the sight of him took her breath away.

"Daphne, I am so sorry I'm late. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

"No, not at all." She said, kissing him.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Well, I've already had a latte so some tea would be nice."

"All right. Cinnamon?"

She smiled and touched her forehead to his. Perhaps he was the one who was psychic.

"Yes, please."

"I'll be right back, my angel."

She picked up her shopping bags and moved to a more secluded table, even though the café was nearly deserted. True to his word, he returned moments later carrying a latte (no doubt with the faintest hint of cinnamon) and a steaming cup of cinnamon tea.

Placing a kiss on her lips he sat down beside her.

"Looks like you've been doing some shopping."

"Oh you know how your brother is, always needing this or that from the store. He's never satisfied."

"Oh, Pike Place Market." Niles exclaimed. "Frasier does love that new wine shop on the lower level. Dare I ask what kind of wine he requested? Because I'm sure it's nothing compared to-."

When he reached for the bag, she pulled it away, hiding her face in shame.

"I'm sorry for intruding; I just wanted to see what you've purchased because perhaps I could-."

She sighed deeply and sat the bag on the table.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Niles. You're more than welcome to look inside the bag."

His face lit up and like a child on Christmas morning, he eagerly opened the paper bag, removing the bouquet of blue roses and the box of chocolates.

"What's this?"

"Oh..."

At her crestfallen expression he took her hand. "What is it?"

She sighed once more and hesitantly looked into his eyes. "I bought them this morning. For you."

His mouth fell open in surprise.

"Y-you bought these for me?"

"Well, yes but it was a stupid idea and-." She reached for the chocolate and flowers but he gently pulled them away.

"Daphne... I..."

"I know. And I'm sorry, I just ... saw them and thought they were so beautiful. But then Roz said-."

He stopped her with the most tender kiss she could have ever imagined and it brought tears to her eyes.

"You're beautiful."

She sighed at the sweet words. "Niles-."

He kissed her once more and then drew back, brushing a lock of hair from her forehead. "I don't know what I've done to deserve this but I'm so touched, Daphne. Thank you so much."

"But it's silly, Niles, I mean you're a man! Who gives a man flowers and chocolate? Even on Valentine's Day women don't give men such ridiculous gifts."

"Daphne I would love anything you gave me, but this is beyond anything I could have ever dreamed. But I still don't understand what I've done to deserve these generous gifts."

"Oh... Well it seems silly now, but remember the other night, when Sheldon Morrey came over and gave me all of those tests?"

"Of course."

"Well... I just..."

"What?"

Unexpectedly the tears that had barely reached the surface were now sliding down her cheeks.

"You went to all that trouble to have him come over and then when you said that you didn't want to know the answer and wanted to get to know me on your own..."

"I do... And I meant every word. I want to get to know everything about you. Because I love you."

When a small sob escaped, she managed to smile as he brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too, Niles. So much. And hearing you say those words to Dr. Morrey made me fall in love with you all over again. I just wanted to thank you."

He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply, taking a moment to breathe in the scent of her hair.

"Why don't we take these roses and chocolates to my apartment where we can put them to good use?" He whispered into her ear, causing her to laugh when he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Niles..."

Wordlessly he gathered her shopping bags and they walked out of the café. "Now, I think we should put the roses on the table where everyone can see them. How in the world did you find blue roses? And why blue?"

"I-I don't know. I mean, I was walking out of the market and I saw them and-."

"And?"

She blushed deeply. "It's silly."

"No go on. I want to hear it."

"Well, they reminded me of your eyes. And the chocolate reminded me of how sweet you are." She added feeling rather ridiculous.

"I think that's the most wonderful thing you've ever said to me."

Suddenly she realized that she had forgotten all about her vision from just days before injury from the day before. "Oh, how's your knee?"

He looked down at his feet, and moved his leg back and forth. "Much better but still a bit sore."

A seductive smile formed on her mouth. "I think I know just the thing that would help."

"What's that, my love?"

"A hot bath."

"I think you're right, but on one condition."

"All right."

"That you join me."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

"A huge bathtub, a handsome man, chocolates and beautiful roses? Sounds like a lovely way to spend an evening."

As fast as they could they hurried to Niles' car, thankful that they had each other.

THE END


End file.
